Hatake Story
by Uchida tokugawa
Summary: Aku Hatake Kakashi seorang ninja peniru dan juga salah satu pimpinan perang dalam PDS4 bisa nyasar dalam dunia DxD dan jika kalian bertanya bagaimana bisa aku kesana maka semua akan terjawab perlahan dalam kisah cerita ini :v Happy Read!


**.Happy Read.**

 **Ost op: Brave Freak Out (LiSA)**

 **¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**

 **-Present-**

 **.Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Naruto © Kishimoto M.**

 **.Highschool DxD belong's Ichie Shibumi.**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Shibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.** Hatake Story.

 **Kakashi PoV:**

Kring!

Kring!

Tep!

Kumatikan jam wakerku agar tidak mengeluarkan suara berisik dipagi hari yang indah ini dan perkenalkan aku adalah Kakashi Hatake seorang guru team 7 dan pimpinan salah satu pasukan aliansi shinobi dulu saat PDS4 dan juga mungkin banyak dari kalian yang membaca fic ini bertanya tanya bagaimana aku bisa nyasar dalam fic crossover Naruto x DxD ini, namun percayalah membutuhkan waktu yang panjang untuk menceritakan hal itu semua dan mungkin kalian para reader akan mengetahuinya secara pasti dan jelas dalam chap chap selanjutnya.

Sekian dari perkenalan pendekku yang bisa kuberi tahu kepada para readers sekalian dan juga satu hal lagi yang ingin kusampaikan kepada kalian yaitu aku didunia ini menyandang status sebagai murid angkatan terakhir dikuoh academy dan mungkin juga kalian bertanya tanya mengapa diusiaku yang hampir mencapai kepala tiga ini masih sekolah dan jawaban yang akan kukeluarkan sama seperti tadi yaitu akan memakan waktu panjang untuk menjelaskanya dan kalian akan mengetahuinya jika mengikuti fic ini dikelanjutan chapternya.

 **-Kakashi PoV end-**

Pria yang bernama Hatake Kakashi tersebut mulai bangkit dari ranjang tidurnya kemudian merapikan selimutnya menampakkan tubuh sixpacknya yang terlatih dengan sangat baik dan juga dirinya adalah mantan ninja senior dulu jadi sudah tidak diherankan jika mempunya tubuh atletis yang bisa membuat para kaum hawa nosebleed jika menatapnya.

"Masih 40menit lagi sebelum bel masuk" Ucap Kakashi pelan sambil melirik jam wakker disamping ranjangnya, kemudian dirinya melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Dua puluh menit kemudian terlihat sekarang Kakashi yang sudah siap pergi kesekolah dengan mengenakan blazer hitam melekat pas ditubuh atlestisnya dengan bawahan yang sama hitam dilengkapi sepatu pantofel mengkilat sehabis disemir dan jangan lupakan masker kesayanganya yang selalu melekat diwajahnya membuatnya terlihat aneh dimata kaum adam namun sangat mempesona dimata kaum hawa.

Cklek!

Suara pintu rumah yang telah ditutup oleh Kakashi kemudian mulai melangkah menuju sekolah agar tidak terlambat, memang dirinya didunia Shinobi maupun didunia ini terkenal dengan predikat malas namun dirinya tidak pernah sampai terlambat apalagi berbuat kasus asusila disekolahnya ini malah ia terkenal dengan kepintarannya sampai sampai beberapa guru terkadang merasa minder saat mendidiknya karena kepintaran Kakashi terkadang melebihi sang guru.

"Akhirnya sampai" Desis Kakashi pelan saat sudah sampai didepan gerbang kuoh academy kemudian dirinya melangkah memasuki sekolah tersebut dan seperti biasa dirinya akan mendapat sapaan dari beberapa siswa siswi.

"Hei lihat Kakashi-senpai datang"

"Dari rumor yang kudengar tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah melihat wajah dibalik masker Kakashi-senpai"

"Mungkin wajahnya sangat tampan"

Kakashi yang mendengar bisikian para siswi dan tatapan iri para siswa hanya acuh dan tetap melanjutkan langkahnya sampai dirinya berhenti didepan sebuah kelas bertuliskan XII-A yang merupakan kelasnya.

Zreek!

Suara pintu kelas terbuka menyita seluruh perhatian kelas yang menatap sang pelaku yaitu Kakashi.

"Ohayou" Ucap Kakashi singkat sambil melangkah menuju bangku dibagian pojok kelas dekat jendela tempatnya duduk.

"Ara-ara Kakashi-koi sudah datang" ucap seorang wanita beesurai darkblue yang berada didepan bangku tempat Kakashi duduk dengan nada sedikit menggoda namun untuk kakashi hal tersebut sudahlah lumrah karena dirinya sebenarnya lebih mesum dari yang dikira oleh para penghuni sekolah karena para readers seharusnya sudah tahu betapa mesumnya Kakashi :v, namun hanya dirinya sembunyikan dengan baik sehingga predikatnya disekolah ini sangat baik bukanya mesum.

"Ohayou Akeno" Balas Kakashi pelan kemudian duduk dibangkunya.

"Ufufufufu"

 **-0o0-**

Teng!

Tong!

Teng!

Tiga bunyi diatas membuat seisi penghuni kelas berhamburan keseluruh penjuru sekolah bagaikan semut yang sarangnya dihancurkan (?) ,begitu pula dengan kelas Kakashi yang sekarang sudah sepi meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri dikelas dan juga memang dirinya akan pergi kekantin membeli beberapa makanan untuk mengisi perutnya namun tidak usah terburu buru seperti siswa lainya.

Kakashi yang sedang berjalan menuju pintu kelasnya menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat seorang siswi bersurai vanila sedang berdiri didepan kelasnya, dikedua tangan gadis itu sedang menggenggam sebuah kotak yang Kakashi asumsikan adalah sebuah bentou dan mungkin dirinya akan menghemat pengeluaran uangnya untuk hari ini.

"Emilia?" Ucap Kakashi menyapa sok polos :v padahal dirinya tahu bahwa kebiasaan gadis dihadapanya ini suka membuatkanya bentou.

"Ano Kakashi-kun" Siswi yang bernama Emilia tersebut malah menunduk malu malu sambil memainkan kedua tanganya yang memegang bentou akibat sapaan Kakashi yang menurutnya cool, membuat Kakashi terdiam sesaat menunggu reaksi kelanjutan gadis pemalu dihadapanya ini, "Ini aku membuatkan bentou untukmu" dengan nada pelan malu malunya Emilia kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya membuat Kakashi tersenyum kecil.

"Argatou Emilia, kalau begitu ayo kita makan bersama" Ucap Kakashi pelan sambil menunjukan eye smile khasnya yang mungkin terlihat membosankan jika dilihat ninja konoha namun untuk kali ini sangat berdampak besar bagi seorang siswi bernama Emilia, wajah gadis tersebut merona merah padam melihat senyum khas Kakashi kemudian dirinya mengekor dalam diam karena terlalu malu harus bercakap cakap dengan Kakashi.

Beberapa menit kemudian dibawah sebuah pohon rindang yang berada dibelakang sekolah tersebut terlihat Kakashi dan juga Emilia sedang menikmati makan siang mereka dalam damai namun sebenarnya jika dari sudut pandang sang gadis maka bisa dikatakan bahwa dirinya lagi sedang kurang fokus sekarang akibat terpesona dengan wajah Kakashi yang sedang tidak mengenakan maskernya dan juga dirinya bisa mengetahui wajah sang ninja copy tersebut akibat insiden ketidak sengajaan beberapa bulan yang lalu membuat Kakashi akhirnya mulai terbiasa tampil tanpa masker jika hanya berdua denganya saja.

"Masakanmu memang selalu enak Emilia" Puji Kakashi pelan sambil melanjutkan kegiatan memakanya dan membuat Emilia hanya tertunduk merona akibat pujian Kakashi barusan.

"A-arigatou Kakashi-kun" Ucap Emilia pelan.

Sore harinya saat jam pelajaran diacademy telah usai karena jam sudah menunjukkan waktu bagi siswa untuk pulang kerumah mereka masing masing dan terlihat dipinggir jalan Kakashi yang sedang berjalan seorang diri dalam keadaan diam dan sesekali menatap langit orange khas senja yang agak berwarna merah dengan pandangan datar.

"Aku mempunyai firasat buruk hari ini" Desis Kakashi pelan dan kembali melangkah menuju rumahnya.

 **-oOo-**

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

Poft!

"Yo Kakashi"

Malam harinya dibelakang rumah Kakashi terlihat sang ninja copy tersebut mengkuchiyose beberapa hewan anjing ninjanya dulu dan salah satunya ialah Pakun yang sempat menyapanya beberapa saat lalu sehabis dikuchiyose oleh Kakashi.

"Pakun dan yang lainya kuperintahkan berpencar keseluruh penjuru Kuoh, aku merasakan energi aneh tersebar hampir keseluruh Kota ini" Perintah Kakashi yang dibalas gong gongan oleh para anjingnya, "Jika menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan segeralah kembali dan jangan sampai terluka, sekarang pergi!" sambung Kakashi dan diakhir kalimatnya seluruh anjing ninja miliknya langsung hilang dengan shunshin.

Setelah kepergian seluruh anjing ninjanya Kakashi kembali melangkah memasuki rumahnya.

Sedangkan diacademy terlihat sebuah kubah transparan yang menutupi seluruh bagian sekolah tersebut dan juga dibagian luar dari kubah tersebut terlihat beberapa sosok yang sepertinya adalah dalang dari pencipta kubah tersebut.

"Kaichou apakah keadaan didalam sana baik baik saja?" Ucap salah satu dari sosok yang sedang memepertahankan Kubah transparan tersebut kepada seorang gadis berpotongan bob yang berada disampingnya.

"Entahlah Saji, yang terpenting tugas kita adalah mempertahankan Kekkai ini dan berharap Rias beserta kelompoknya dapat menghadapi Kokabeil" Ucap Sosok yang berada disamping Saji tersebut dengan nada datar.

Sedangkan didalam Kekkai tersebut lebih tepatnya ditengah lapangan terlihat beberapa sosok yang bisa dibilang dalam kondisi tidak baik dan sesosok lagi yang sedang melayang menatap seluruh mahluk dibawahnya dengan pandangan remeh.

"Hanya segini?" Ucap sosok yang melayang tersebut dengan nada pelan sambil menatap remeh seluruh mahluk dihadapanya tersebut.

"Kami akan memusnahkanmu Kokabeil!"

Kokabeil nama mahluk yang barusan disebutkan tersebut hanya tertawa pelan seolah perkataan gadis exorcist pemegang durandal dihadapanya tersebut hanyalah sebuah lelucon bagi dirinya.

"Kukira dengan adanya pemegang Bosted Gear dapat membuat darahku mendidih akan pertarungan namun yang kudapat hanyalah seorang pria dengan sejuta impian mesumnya disini" Ucap Kokabeil dengan nada datar sambil menatap kelompok ORC yang sudah dirinya lumpuhkan hampir seluruhnya dan hanya beberapa yang masih dalam keadaan sadar sekarang, "Mungkin aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat karena semua ini membuatku bosan" Sambung Kokabeil dan dengan perlahan tepat diatas telapak tanganya mulai tercipta gumpalan cahaya yang semakin lama semakin membesar menyerupai sebuah tombak.

Zruuut!

"Kokabeil-sama pemegang White one sedang menuju kesini"

Disamping Kokabeil dengan tiba tiba muncul sebuah robekan dimensi mengeluarkan sesosok mahluk bersayap sama seperti Kokabeil memberitahukan bahwa pemegang white one dan juga rival dari bosted gear sedang menuju ketempat Dirinya, membuat Kokabeil yang mendengar berita barusan hanya memejamkan kedua matanya sesaat kemudian tertawa pelan.

"Kheh! Jadi Azazel sudah mengetahui rencanaku? Pergilah Sephirot mungkin kehadiran Vali bisa sedikit membuatku terhibur" Ucap Kokabeil datar kemudian sosok disebelahnya tersebut kembali memasuki robekan dimensinya dan meninggalkan Kokabeil seorang diri.

"Sampai dimana kita tadi?" desis Kokabeil kearah kelompok ORC sambil mengarahkan Lightspearnya.

Sedangkan diluar Kekkai bagian hutan belakang academy terlihat Kakashi beserta anjing ninjanya sudah berkumpul menatap kubah yang menutupi area sekolah tersebut.

"Kerja bagus Pakun" Ucap Kakashi pelan sambil menatap kubah dihadapanya, kemudian Kakashi melakukan beberapa handseal tangan.

Poft!

"Sudah lama aku tidak menggunakan pedang ini" Ucap Kakashi sambil menatap pedang penjagal _Kubikiribocho_ milik Zabuza dulu yang sekarang berada digenggamannya, "Nah pakun ayo kita lihat hal apa yang terjadi didalam" sambung Kakashi kemudian melompat menuju kubah tersebut sambil menebaskan _Kubikiribocho_ kearah Kekkai tersebut.

Wussh!

Trank!

Pyar!

"!"

"Kaichou ada yang menerobos kekkai dibagian belakang" Ucap seorang wanita berkacamata yang merasakan kekkai bagian belakang telah diterobos oleh seseorang.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu untuk memeriksanya Tsubaki, kembali pertahankan keutuhan Kekkainya saja dan tetaplah fokus" Balas sang Kaichou dan dibalas anggukan dari gadis yang bernama Tsubaki tersebut.

Kembali ke Kokabeil sekarang yang sudah bosan dan juga ditangan kananya sudah terdapat Lightspear raksasa menyamai besarnya minibus.

"Sayonara ne akuma" desis Kokabeil pelan kemudian melemparkan Lightspearnya kearah kelompok ORC yang hanya menatap miris kearah Lightspear Kokabeil.

Wussh!

"Doton doryouheiki!"

Brak!

Blaar!

Ctank!

Kokabeil yang sedang menatap detik detik dimana anggota Orc akan tewas ditanganya menaikan sebelah alisnya saat tiba tiba tercipta tembok tanah yang menahan Lightspearnya dan juga sesosok yang mementalkan Lightspearnya menggunakan sebuah pedang.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kalian?"

Anggota Orc yang sudah pasrah akan nasibnya beberapa saat yang lalu menatap kearah sumber suara yang baru saja menyalamatkan mereka dari maut dan berbagai ekspresi dikeluarkan kelompok Orc saat melihat siapa penyelamat mereka.

"Kakashi-san?"

"Kakashi-koi?"

Ucap Rias dan Akeno pelan melihat sosok Kakashi dihadapan mereka yang memblok serangan Kokabeil beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kalian mundurlah dulu untuk memulihkan energi, Mahluk bersayap tersebut serahkan kepadaku" Ucap Kakashi pelan kemudian shunshin menuju Kokabeil.

Tap!

Suara langkah Kakashi yang sekarang berdiri tidak jauh dari hadapan Kokabeil yang menatap dirinya sedikit tertarik dari atas singgahsananya.

"Jadi aku kedatangan tamu tak diundang ya?" Ucap Kokabeil datar sambil menatap tertarik kearah kedua mata Kakashi yang berwarna merah dengan aksen tiga temoe berputar pelan, dirinya merasakan kekuatan kelam yang mengalir dari mata tersebut membuat Kokabeil sedikit tertarik. (Kakashi mempunyai Sharinggan milik Obito lengkap)

"Apa maumu datenshi?" Ucap Kakashi pelan tanpa emosi membuat Kokabeil yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa kecil.

"Hanya sedikit hiburan kecil dan mungkin kau bisa menjadi hiburanku selanjutnya ne ningen?" Balas Kokabeil datar, untuk dirinya yang seorang mantan veteran perang antar ras dulu membuatnya berpikir manusia dihadapanya ini tidak bisa deremehkan karena dari pandangannya Kokabeil sudah bisa mengetahui bahwa Kakashi juga pernah melewati hal yang bernama perang juga meskipun dirinya tidak mengetahui perang apa yang melibatkan manusia dihadapanya ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu dengan terpaksa aku harus membuatmu pergi meninggalkan tempat ini dalam keadaan hidup maupun mati" Ucap Kakashi datar dan detik berikutnya dirinya sudah menghilang dari hadapan Kokabeil membuat Sang malaikat jatuh tersebut memasang posisi waspada.

Tap!

Trank!

Krak!

"kheh! Pedangmu lemah sekali" Ejek Kokabeil saat melihat bagian ujung _Kubikiribocho_ yang patah akibat bertabrakan dengan pecahan pedang Excalibur miliknya.

Trank!

Crassh!

Namun ejekan Kokabeil kembali dirinya telan bulat bulat saat pedang yang berada ditangan Kakashi berhasil menggores zirah didadanya membuat luka melintang disana dan juga dirinya sempat kaget saat melihat pedang milik Kakashi yang beregenerasi kembali menjadi utuh saat terkena darahnya.

"Secred gear kah?" Batin Kokabeil menatap kearah pedang Kakashi yang beregenerasi kembali menjadi bentuk semula.

Guk!

Guk!

Crash!

Crash!

Kokabeil kembali tersentak kaget saat beberapa anjing keluar dari bawah tanah kemudian menggigit sebagian tubuhnya mulai dari kaki,bahu,tangan, semua anjing tersebut mengunci pergerakan Kokabeil.

Crizt!

Crizt!

"cukup sampai disini Kokabeil"

Ucap Kakashi pelan sambil menatap Kokabeil yang seluruh tubuhnya telah dikunci dengan anjing ninjanya dan juga ditangan Kakashi mulai tercipta percikan listrik yang semakin lama semakin membesar, kemudian dengan cepat Kakashi berlari kearah Kokabeil dengan sebuah aliran listrik berskala besar ditanganya.

"Raiton Raikiri!"

Zraat!

Crash!

Semua mahluk disana terdiam saat melihat tangan kanan Kakashi yang berbalut Raikiri berhasil menembus dada kanan Kokabeil sampai membuatnya berlubang cukup lebar, mereka semua berpikir apakah Kakashi berhasil? Namun saat melihat Kokabeil yang hanya menatap datar kearah Kakashi yang berhasil membuat lubang didadanya membuat keringat dingin semakin membanjiri tubuh para anggota Orc, mereka berpikir sekuat apakah veteran perang sekelas Kokabeil?.

"Ku ucapkan selamat atas keberhasilanmu membuat luka ditubuhku ini ningen, bahkan aku berpikir ternyata kekatanmu tidak bisa diremehkan" Ucap Kokabeil datar sambil memejamkan matanya sesaat, "Namun harus lebih dari ini jika kau berniat membunuhku" Sambung Kokabeil dan dengan cepat dirinya mengeluarkan sebuah gelombang kelam dalam skala besar dari tubuhnya (Kaya shinra tensei milik Pain Tendo) membuat seluruh anjing ninja Kakashi terpental bahkan Kakashi sendiri hampir terpental jika saja dirinya tidak cepat melakukan shunshin menjauh.

"Teknik barusan mirip milik salah satu Pain yang kulawan dulu" Batin Kakashi saat melihat teknik Kokabeil barusan.

"inikah rasa sakit akibat bertarung? Hahaha ayo beri aku rasa menyenangkan ini lagi!" Tawa Kokabeil (Sifat Kokabeil dalam fic ini menyerupai Madara) nyaring sambil memegang dada kananya yang masih mengeluarkan darah akibat Raikiri Kakashi beberapa saat yang lalu.

Pyaar!

Suara Kekkai yang dihancurkan paksa dari luar membuat Kokabeil serta Kakashi menatap sosok mahluk berbalut armor putih terbang dengan perlahan menuju kehadapan Kokabeil yang semakin memperlebar seringainya karena adrenaline bertarungnya semakin meningkat saat melihat kedatangan sang pemegang artifak suci white one.

"Kokabeil atas perintah Azazel aku akan membawamu Markas dengan cara kasar maupun tidak" Ucap sang pemegang white one datar dari dalam helm yang menutupi wajahnya sedangkan Kokabeil hanya tertawa pelan.

"Bagaimana jika aku menolak Vali? Ayo buat darahku ini mendidih seperti saat perang dulu!" Ucap Kokabeil nyaring dan dengan perlahan tubuhnya mulai bersinar terang bahkan Vali serta Kakashi menyipitkan matanya silau akibat sinar yang dikeluarkan oleh Kokabeil.

Sring!

Saat sinar yang menyelimuti Kokabeil mulai meredup terlihatlah Kokabeil yang berdiri gagah dengan armor emas membungkus tubuhnya (Persis seperti armor Gilgamesh dari anime fate) serta pedang pecahan Excalibur yang berada ditangan Kokabeil semakin membuat aura suci yang menguar dari tubuhnya semakin menggila.

"besiaplah menemaniku berdansa" Desis Kokabeil dan dengan perlahan dirinya mengangkat sebelah tanganya kemudian mengarahkanya kearah Kakashi serta Vali yang berada dihadapanya.

"Gate of Babylon"

Vali melebarkan matanya saat mengetahui teknik apa yang akan dikeluarkan Kokabeil barusan sedangkan Kakashi hanya memasang posisi siaga karena insting ninjanya merasa bahaya besar jika melawan Kokabeil dalam perubahan fisiknya yang sekarang, dan benar saja karena tidak sampai beberapa detik dihadapan Kokabeil mulai tercipta sebah portal raksasa yang mengeluarkan ratusan bahkan ribuan jenis senjata mulai dari tombak,trisula dan pedang.

Wushh!

Wussh!

Wussh!

Blaar!

Kokabeil hanya menatap datar kearah kepulan asap yang tercipta ditempat Kakashi dan Vali yang barusan terkena salah satu tekniknya, namun Kokabeil harus rela terpental keras saat sebuah tangan raksasa berwarna ungu keluar dari dalam kepulan asap tersebut kemudian menghantamnya dengan kuat.

Asap mulai menipis menampakkan Vali yang dalam kondisi kurang baik karena armor yang melindungi tubuhnya sebagin telah hancur akibat serangan Kokabeil beberapa saat yang lalu, sedangkan Kakashi hanya menatap tajam kearah tempat Kokabeil terpental beberapa saat yang lalu akibat pukulan dari Susanoo yang dirinya keluarkan saat ribuan senjata yang diciptakan Malaikat jatuh tersebut menghujaninya.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat seorang manusia sekuat dirimu"

Kakashi memasang posisi waspada saat mendengar suara Kokabeil dari dalam kepulan asap tempat Malaikat jatuh tersebut terpental tadi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu akan serius untuk kali ini" Sambung Kokabeil yang sudah keluar dari tumpukan reruntuhan akibat terpentalnya tadi menampakkan dirinya yang menatap kearah Kakashi dan Vali dengan datar.

Ctik!

Kokabeil mencetikkan jarinya pelan dan dengan ajaibnya pedang pecahan Excalibur milik Excorcist bersurai orange twintail yang sedang pingsan tersebut terangkat kemudian melayang menuju Kokabeil.

"aku akan mencoba pedang legenda ini kepada kalian" Ucap datar Kokabeil dengan perlahan dirinya merapalkan sebuah mantra dengan beberapa pedang dihadapanya yang melayang.

 _"I Am The soul Of My Sword_

 _Steel Is My Body And Holy is My Blood_

 _I Have Created Over_

 _a Thousand Light Blades_

 _Unknown to Death_

 _Nor Known to life_

 _Have Withstood Pain to Create Many Light to one sword_

 _Yet Those Hands Will Never Hold_

 _anything_

 _so, as I Pray…_

 _Unlimted Blade Works Excalibur…!"_

Blaaar!

 **.Heaven.**

"!"

"A-aura ini!?" ucap malaikat bersurai pirang sang pimpinan surga Michael dengan ekspresi shock saat merasakan tekanan energi yang tidak asing baginya dan juga energi ini seharusnya sudah tidak ada karena dahulu telah terpecah menjadi beberapa bagian, namun seseorang telah berhasil membangkitkanya kembali sekarang dan hal tersebut bukanlah pertanda baik jika pihak musuh yang berhasil membangkitkan energi ini.

Cklek!

"Michael-sama apakah anda merasakan aura ini?"

Michael mengalihkan pandanganya saat pintu ruanganya dibuka oleh seorang wanita bersurai pirang yang mempunyai paras cantik jelita.

"Ya aku merasakanya Gabriel, bahkan seluruh penghuni Surga telah merasakanya bahwa Excalibur telah bangkit kembali" Balas Michael datar sambil menatap kearah luar jendela ruanganya.

Set!

"Gabriel jaga surga selagi aku turun kebumi" Ucap Michael datar sambil melangkah keluar dari ruanganya dan dibalas anggukan pelan oleh Gabriel.

 **.Grigori.**

"Ck! Kokabeil!" ucap salah satu pria yang sekarang sedang menatap tajam kearah langit kelam malam.

"Aku sudah mengirim Vali untuk menghentikan Kokabeil, Belial" Ucap sosok pria barjambul pirang yang muncul disamping pria bernama Belial tersebut.

"Tetap saja Azazel, Vali bahkan bisa dimusnahkanya jika dirinya berhasil membangkitkan Excalibur" Balas Belial kemudian dirinya membentangkan seluruh sayapnya, "Kuserahkan kursiku kepadamu selagi aku pergi" Sambung Belial kemudian dirinya melesat terbang menuju Kuoh.

 **.Underworld.**

Sirzech yang sedang mengerjakan berkas berkas dalam ruangan kerjanya seketika merinding saat merasakan aura suci dengan intensitas gila yang menyebar keseluruh underworld bahkan dunia dan dirinya tahu aura apa yang sekarang sedang menguar tersebut.

"Excalibur" Desis Sirzech pelan sambil menatap langit Merah underworld dari jendela ruanganya, "Apa yang sedang terjadi didunia atas?" sambung Pemuda bersurai merah tersebut pelan, kemudian dengan perlahan mulai tercipta lambang Gremory dibawah tempatnya berpijak membuat dirinya mulai tertelan lingkaran sihirnya secara perlahan.

 **.Uknown Place.**

Disebuah rumah dengan aksen Mandarin yang kental terlihat seorang pria bersurai hitam dengan sebuah tombak dipundaknya menatap langit malam dengan seringai kecil.

"Rival True longinus telah bangkit" Desis pria tersebut pelan.

 **.Back Kokabeil place.**

Kakashi hanya bertahan saat dengan tiba tiba dari tempat Kokabeil berdiri terjadi ledakan cahaya dengan intensitas aura suci yang gila bahkan untuk melihat saja dirinya tidak bisa karena sangking besarnya ledakan cahaya ditempat Kokabeil berdiri.

Beberapa detik kemudian debu debu dan sinar yang menutupi Kokabeil mulai menipis menampakkan Kokabeil yang berdiri tegak dengan sebuah pedang cahaya ditangan kanannya yang berpendar terang.

"Saatnya berdansa" Seringai Kokabeil kearah Kakashi serta Vali.

 **¤TBC¤**

Note: Bagi yang menunggu update fic Lucifer maka akan menyusul karena bulan ini Uchida akan update banyak dari sekian fic milik ane :v mumpung lagi libur main Dota :v

-Shin seikatsu

-Kokai

-Jashin

-Everyday live with dxd girl

-Kamigami no higan

-Inside

-Sword is life

Itu daftar fic yang lagi Otw up jadi untuk readers yang lama menunggu dan bersabar menunggu Uchida ucapkan Gomen and Arigatou :v (Hamba hanyalah seorang mahluk ciptaan tuhan yang tidak sempurna maupun hebat jadi maafkan atas segala kekurangan hamba :V)

 **#** menerima segala jenis Flame dan Komen kalian **#**

{Om Telolet Om} {Om Telolet Om}

 **.Dont Like Dont Read.**

 **END OST: Memories (Maki Otsuki)**

 **.THANKS FOR READ FIC UCHIDA.**

 **.Hatake Story Belong's Uchida Tokugawa.**

 **.Keep calm and read fic Uchida tokugawa.**

 **-SAYONARA-**


End file.
